


Plush.

by HaloKarouKey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not really im kidding but it does take forever, OC Character???, Plushie!Kanata, Plushie!Tsumugi, They are plushies, Tsumugi is introduced after 10 years, Yes I did just tag that, leave me alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKarouKey/pseuds/HaloKarouKey
Summary: so like kanata is a plushie and so is tsumugi idk man let me rest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> umm here ??? each chapter is like 10 words so

**Day 1**

He opens his eyes. The bright light is harsh, but he can’t seem to look away. He was stuck.


	2. ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont think i can really explain this anymore srry

**Day 1 pt. 2**

He finally got up. Looking around, he saw many people like him. They were small compared to the people who walked among them. He couldn’t move. He wanted to talk, but his mouth was stuck in a smile. Kanata was upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lit


	3. no words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

**Day 2**

Kanata was still in the room. He had heard the big people talk. They said he was in a… Factory? This was an odd word. Kanata had never heard this word before. Was this his home?


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3**

Something was happening. Large hands were holding him. He was moving, and he was moving quickly. Suddenly, he saw a brown square. A box? Kanata was confused. Muffled voices, and suddenly Kanata was in the box. Everything was dark. 

“I’m so confused…” He thought to himself. Where was he?


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4**

The box was moving. Kanata wasn’t sure what was happening anymore. He lost track of time. He wanted to go back to the “Factory,” where the others were. Why was he in the box? Where was he going?


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 5-Day 11**

Days were passing slowly. He wasn’t sure where was. Sometimes, the box shook. Sometimes, it was still. He was going somewhere, but he wanted to go back. Kanata used to hate the light, but it was better than the dark of the box.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 12**

The box was still. He had heard the big people outside. Was someone holding his box? He didn’t know. So confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 12 pt. 2**

The box was opened! Kanata felt the familiar bright light, but this time, he was happy to feel its warmth. Kanata felt the hands hold him once more. He was back at the fact- Wait. This wasn’t the factory? The walls were a light yellow, unlike the harsh grey of his home. He was upset. He looked up at who was holding him. Charcoal hair framed a small, white face, black and white glasses balancing on the bridge of her nose. A smile not unlike his own began to appear on her features as she stared at him. 

“Kanata, you’re finally here.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is a lot longer than the other chapters... but then again, is anyone even reading this?

**Day 12 pt. 3**

It had been a few hours. Kanata wasn’t too fond of this new person, but she was better than that box… Though, she was quite overwhelming. He longed to be back in his “factory,” but even he knew that was a wish that would never come true.

A tight squeeze shocked him out of his thoughts. “Kanata,” she squealed, practically crushing him with her hands. He would have grimaced if he could, but his face was stuck in that annoying smile. 

“Kanataaa, you’re so cute,” She gushed. When would she leave him be? 

The doorbell rang, and she promptly dropped him onto the floor to go answer it. “Well, thanks…” He thought with a frown. Wait… A frown. Kanata’s small arms went to his mouth.

“W-what?” He said in his bubbly voice. The sound of him talking was such a surprise that he fell over. He was about to say something else, when his mouth was forced back into the smile.

“Sorry I left you, Kanata,” She stated, sauntering back into the room with a small box in her hands. “I had to answer the door.”

She sat down next to him onto the hardwood floor, placing the box on her lap. She leaned Kanata against the sofa next to her, and proceeded to open the box. “Ahh, I’m so excited,” She hummed, giggling with happiness. 

Kanata stared at the box, curious as to what was inside. The girl’s obvious delight had gotten him intrigued, but then again, she seemed to like everything.

She lifted the small, brown flaps, screaming at the object inside. She pulled it out, revealing what it was… What he was? A small plush like Kanata emerged from the box, complete with fluffy, dark blue hair and kind eyes framed by brown glasses. He was smiling as well, but his smile seemed a bit more… sad? Kanata wasn’t sure how to put it, but he didn’t seem very cheerful. 

“Harmony, can you come here for a second?” A loud voice came from a nearby room. 

“Yeah, I’m coming, dad,” she yelled in response, placing the new plush down to go meet her father. As soon as she left the room, he got up, stretching his small arms. He didn’t notice Kanata until he turned around, and as soon as he did, his smile got a bit wider.

"Well, hello."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tsUMUGI IS FINALLY hERE

**Author's Note:**

> uhh


End file.
